Sisters in a Bar
by Wellsy71
Summary: In a dark hour the person that you end up confiding in turned out to be the sister that you constantly fought with? Nina experienced this when she was in that bar mourning over a loss. Follow up piece for 'One Night Only.' Based on Anna's Tekken 6 ending.


A/N: Here is another attempt from me of writing a one-shot. This is a follow-up piece of 'One Night Only', where Jin and Nina were able to express themselves physically, but now Nina has returned to Japan alone and winds up in a bar upon arrival. Enjoy guys and I'm thinking of writing another follow-up to tie up loose ends :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken or anything related to it, they are the property of Namco.

* * *

><p><strong>Sisters in a Bar<br>**

There wasn't much else for the blonde woman to do except to sit at the bar in that dimly lit place, sipping on scotch. Nina only arrived back in Tokyo earlier that day, one person less than when she left a month ago and to be honest she didn't want to hang around at that place for too long yet. She supposed that he really was gone, when he punched Azazel and the two of them fell to their deaths, engulfed in that beam of light and never to be seen again.

Nina chuckled when she thought of him. Within the months that she had been working for Jin Kazama, the two them developed a relationship to the point where it had started out with them being able to trust one another and Jin telling her about why he really started the war. Eventually he entrusted her to become the head of the Zaibatsu after he was gone, explaining that she was the only one that he could really rely upon to end the global war and restore peace. Nina was shocked of course when he offered her the position, considering that the life that she had led involved killing people, in which she was manipulated by Ogre to kill Jin at one stage.

So if she was in charge of a large global organisation, why was Nina in that bar and not back at Gargoyle Perch where her new empire was?

'I need a little more time,' she thought. 'Just a couple more drinks and I'll be right.'

The assassin continued to think back on her relationship with Jin. They both became emotionally attached to one another, both going wherever the other one went and always sought each other out. This time that they had spent together eventually attracted each other physically and only just last night they allowed themselves to fall into temptation and to release the tension that had built over time. Now to go to the place that someone that she probably had loved had left her, it was a bit unsettling to head there alone at the moment. Instead, she went back to the room that they were staying in and changed back into that same black cocktail dress that she wore that night on the balcony and got onto the plane, going straight to the bar after landing.

So what was there left to do? Nina wasn't going to start cleaning up the mess that the war had created until she was good and ready to and she didn't have to worry about Anna trying to kill her every five minutes…

'Anna…she's probably crawled up and hiding in a hole at the moment.'

The two of them indeed did meet in one of the corridors in that temple while G-Corp forces and the Tekken Force were battling and the two sisters meeting in the middle of it all was too predictable. They fought without weapons, using their fighting skills and it proved to be a hard fought battle as the two of them met blow by blow. After a while, the troops disappeared and soon Anna found herself flat on her back with Nina standing over her, once again being the victor. This was her opportunity to kill her younger sister, but there was that niggling voice in the back of her head that stopped her, and with that she allowed Anna to live and walked back down to the front of the temple to watch Jin fall to his demise and to meet up with Lars.

"I don't think any of us could be a saint and judge his actions," she muttered quietly, remembering what she said to the former Tekken Force officer.

She told him that he'd have to be a saint to judge whether or not that Jin's reasons for starting the war was right or wrong, to create so much chaos just to have the chance to give a spirit a physical form and to permanently destroy it. But, Lars was like everyone else, in Nina's opinion no one would be that saint and there will always be two sides of the story.

Sighing, Nina quickly finished her drink and motioned to the bartender for another before turning around on her stool and looked around the room. None of these people would ever know how close they were to the end of world if Jin had of failed, only a handful of people will ever know about what happened that day.

And the woman that just entered the bar was one of them…

Anna stood there at the door, in a short red dress that showed off her entire back and gave onlookers a good view of her cleavage. She looked around, for a place to sit and then realised that the only stool left in the crowded building was next to the blonde in the black cocktail dress, who looked a bit shocked at the sight of her younger sister. Sighing, she went over and took the vacant spot and got the young male bartender attention in more ways than one.

"Martini please," Anna said to him and then to Nina. "Never thought I would see you here."

"I'm guessing that people like you come here all the time," Nina replied, the coldness of her voice matching the ice in her glass. "I should have expected it."

The bartender handed Anna her drink and went away, telling her it was on the house. Quickly, she took a sip and continued to keep her gaze away from her older sibling.

"I'm not here to fight with you, I just came here for a drink."

A surprised look had spread across Nina's face as she heard something that she'd never thought she would live to hear. But to be honest, she didn't want to fight anyone at the moment and it was a guess that Anna had finally accepted defeat.

"Neither do I," Nina replied, looking at the brunette from the corner of her eye. "I've been fighting for so long I'm just tired."

Anna raised a shocked eyebrow, not believing what she was hearing. Usually the two of them would be in disagreement with one another and then end up in an all out war, destroying anything and everything that would be in the way. However, she noticed that there was something different about Nina, the way that she looked into her glass, the way that her voice sounded. It looked, sounded like even, that she was in mourning which was surprising considering the only other person that the assassin had mourned for was their father, killed out in that snowfield when they were children and the two of them watched him gunned down.

But Anna had to admit, she was tired of the fighting as well, this probably wasn't what their parents would have wanted even though their father had always considered Nina to be the favourite. Teaching her his fighting style while Anna was taught by their mother…everything that he knew was transferred into Nina while Anna stood by and watched, jealousy and envy flowed through her.

Now, as she watched her older sister in the state that she was told her that it was time to make peace and to clear the air. There was no reason for them to fight each other anymore, Jin had succeeded while Kazuya failed…Nina defeated Anna and stood victorious once again and Anna accepted defeat.

"Tell me something, Nina," Anna said, looking over to the blonde. "Did our father ever love me? Why did he treat you so different when we were children?"

Nina sighed and decided to return the gaze. Richard Williams cared for both of his daughters, she could tell. But the main reason why the two sisters were treated different was because he saw himself in Nina, like looking at a younger female self and he knew no matter how much he would try to steer her away from the life that he led, she would always wind up becoming an assassin. But Anna on the other hand, he didn't want that future for both daughters, so he pushed her away out of love and placed the attention onto the older sibling. However, Anna didn't stay away from the life that her father tried so hard to protect her from, she became an assassin and later a bodyguard just like Nina.

"He loved you," Nina replied, her voice didn't show the hardness that it usually displayed when she talked to her sister. "He didn't want you to follow me into the life that I was going to live, it was too late for me. But you had a chance and that's why we were treated differently…I wanted that for you as well."

She took a breath and continued.

"Am I proud for the decisions I've made in my life? I can't say that I'm perfect, but I do have my regrets. When I look back my best decision would have been…"

"Becoming Jin Kazama's bodyguard?" Anna finished. Nina nodded and followed up with a shrug.

"I guess so, but in doing that I find myself in a bar mourning for his death, which I've never done for anyone before," she replied, looking back down at her glass. "It's strange…"

Anna held back a chuckle, never in her thoughts would she witness the cold-blooded assassin mourning for anyone other than their father. Nina never mourned for their mother, since she left a few years after their father was killed in that bloody battle and Anna was left to bury her mother on her own and at such a young age. But there was obviously something about that young man that grew on the blonde, like something special had occurred between the two and that there was perhaps a spark.

"Oh did my dear sister have a crush on that poor boy?"

A furious glare was suddenly focused on her, Nina's eyes spat acid and fire.

"Shut up Anna, it's none of your business…"

"Wow, hiding something are we?" Anna continued. "Oh my…don't tell me that you slept with him."

"Just because you go around everywhere with your legs wide open doesn't mean that I do," Nina spat.

"Well you're not denying it, so it must be true."

The blonde woman sighed deeply and slapped her forehead. She had to admit, Anna was one annoying person but she certainly knew how to get the truth out of someone. No wonder why Kazuya hired her in the first place while Jin hired Nina for her experience in the field of battle.

'Damn that minx, she should take up being a psychic as career,' Nina thought bitterly.

Anna chuckled upon seeing her sister's reaction, but yet she felt sorry for her. Sorry that she was grieving, mourning for someone that she had grown quite close to. As much as the younger sibling had resented her, that didn't mean that she would want her own sister to suffer this way, even if they had tried to kill each other on more than one occasion. If Anna never cared for Nina, then she wouldn't have tried to stop the blonde woman from becoming an assassin again when they woke up from cold sleep. She wouldn't had gone to her in the middle of that blooded snowfield after their father was killed, grabbing her older sister's hands and telling her that it wasn't her fault, speaking comforting words.

Even after years and years of fighting, Anna somehow still wanted to be there for her sister even though Nina didn't want to admit that she needed someone to talk to as she's evidently affected by the death of Jin Kazama. Sure, she was just in the job for the large amount of money that he offered her, but as time went on she realised that they shared a lot in common and developed a close mutual relationship.

"It's ok, Nina," Anna continued, sending Nina to the point of insanity. "It's fine to let down your guard every now and again. I'm not here to fight you, what good would you be in a fight in your condition? Can't have you kicking my ass like this."

Nina allowed herself a small smirk and looked at her sister from the corner of her eye.

"It wouldn't be the first time that's happened," Nina replied, taking another sip of her drink. "You know that this war has become one-sided, now I'm two up over you."

"Then let's go and even those odds out a little," Anna suggested and glanced over at the pool table. "We're at a bar after all, so it's only more fitting to play a game or two."

For once, Nina silently agreed with her younger sister. She wasn't up to physically kick Anna's ass…again, but a harmless game of pool was what she needed to get her mind off of the war, Azazel and Jin Kazama. Silently, she and Anna got up and wandered over to the wall and grabbed a couple of pool cues and went to the only vacant table in the entire place.

However, the peacefulness only lasted five minutes into their game. Nina was winning, like always, as she only had one ball to sink before she was allowed to go for the black 8-Ball and Anna still had three to sink. Nina stood to the side of the table and had small smirk on her face as Anna made her way to make her move.

"My turn," she said, expression serious.

She started to bend over, the red dress that she wore rode up her legs a little. Her rear connected with the guy behind her, making him turn around and his tattooed arms flexed, gritting his teeth. Nina rolled her eyes and sighed.

'Here we go, and just to think I only came to this place was for a quiet drink,' she thought. 'Why does something bad always have to happen whenever Anna is around me?'

"Oops, I'm sorry," Anna apologised in a mocking tone and swung her cue at the lanky man, making contact with his jaw.

His head whipped sideways and then back to the Irish woman, casting a dangerous glance her way. However, being the assassin that she was, Anna looked unworried and bored as she watched the man in front of her grow furious.

"You…"

Sighing deeply from nearby, Nina decided that she had better help her sister as he drew out a switch blade. Of all the times to get involved in a bar brawl, why did it have to be then?

'Why does everything involving Anna involves us fighting?' Nina thought as she walked up and stood behind Anna, crossing her arms and looked at the man disapprovingly. The thug was in a very dangerous position as he was about to battle two dangerous assassins.

The thug attempted to slice at Anna, but she caught his arm and kneed him in the groin, causing him to bend over in pain and held the injured area and stumbled backwards. It was a dangerous thing to do as Nina walked up behind him and launch the assailant into the air with a kick, providing Anna with the opportunity to end it. Quickly, she ran and launched herself into the air and kicked him across the room, crashing into an old record player.

The two sisters smiled, contempt with themselves.

"Wow," Nina said, amused and chuckled.

Perhaps this was the wake up call that she needed, it certainly had got her mind off things for a short while. But perhaps it was time to go back and clear up the air, to stop the military operations and start cleaning up the destruction made by Jin's desire to rid the world of his cursed bloodline.

* * *

><p>AN: I know it might be a little bit out of character for the both of them, but it's nice to write something where both Nina and Anna aren't fighting each other. Anyway guys, I hope you enjoyed it and I'll get onto the final piece soon. See you people around :)


End file.
